Self-Assembled Monolayer (SAM) surfaces (films) form organic interfaces that have properties largely controlled by functional groups (end groups) of molecules that comprise the film. SAM films have useful properties that find applications, e.g., in microcontact printing, in the fabrication of sensors, nanoscale devices, transducers, and patternable materials. Existing techniques for binding macromolecules to SAM surfaces are solution-based synthetic processes that require relatively large quantities of purified materials. New processes are needed that exploit similar chemical reactions but are not solution based to decrease the required quantity of purified materials.